Entropy
by StarCrossedRebel1
Summary: Post TLJ. Hux is trying to garner support and secure funds for the First Order after the destruction of Starkiller base and the murder of Snoke. This means that Ren, as the new Supreme Leader, has to attend frivolous galas with Hux to send a message of strength and unity to the galaxy. Ren hates the galas. Even more, he hates Hux. Or is it something else he feels for Hux?


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ren tugged impatiently at the collar around his throat, trying to adjust the infuriating garment. It was too tight. The starched fabric dug into the tender skin around his neck, chafing it. Memories of attending dinner parties with his mother as a young boy flashed through his mind. She had always forced Ren — Ben — into wearing uncomfortable suits./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /He didn't understand then, and still didn't understand now, why it was so important that he wear the karking thing. Hux had insisted upon it, though, saying that his robes were inappropriate for the event they were attending. Though the words he used to describe his robes at the time were a bit more expletive. Something along the lines of filthy, crinking, romanticized pajama suit. Hux sounded so much like his — Ben's — mother that it was scary at times. And strangely humorous. He'd have to remember to tell Hux that he sounds like an old woman later./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ren watched out of the corner of his eye as a young woman in a black satin gown sidled closer to him. She and her ridiculously painted face had been hovering for the better part of an hour, either trying to escape the crowd or trying to work up the courage to speak to Ren. Ren really hoped it was the former; he wasn't good at conversing with strangers unless he was interrogating them. And that usually warranted a great deal of pain and screaming. He couldn't imagine that ripping into a young woman's mind and prying her darkest secrets from it was very good social edicate. Hux would have an aneurysm if he did such a thing./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ren glared at the approaching woman, hoping it would be enough to explain to her that approaching Kylo Ren, the most powerful force user in the galaxy, the Supreme Leader, was a very bad idea. She wilted like a cut flower, her shoulders slumping and her eyes falling to the floor. She scurried off through the crowd, back to a group of six other girls. The moment she arrived they leaned their heads together and began whispering furiously. Every so often, one of them would chance a quick look at Ren./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Why did he have to be here again? Hux was the one in charge of the treasury department. Ren shouldn't need to attend anything as frivolous as a ball, especially not on an Outer Rim planet. He didn't need to parade around with these people, playing nice. If they didn't give the First Order what they wanted, Ren would simply kill them./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Hux's admonishing voice played in his head. 'Only fools are won over by brute strength, Ren, and unlike you, the rest of the galaxy is rather cunning. If you want to rule the galaxy you need to see both the big picture and every minute detail within that picture. Wars are won by tact, not force. '/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ren huffed and crossed his arms, leaning his shoulder against one of the stone pillars that held up the ceiling of the ballroom he was currently trapped in. His dark eyes roved over the cavernous room, taking in the grandois architecture and decorations. The ballroom itself was circular in shape and topped with a massive glass dome. It was well after sunset; blackness pressed against the glass. Strings of tiny white lights had been strung from the apex of the dome to the outermost walls, mimicking the night sky. Down below, gilded walls set with high windows encased a floor filled with glass tables and hoards of mingling people./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The crowd was certainly a diverse bunch. Ren watched as a female Twi'lek conversed with a male Khommite, flutes of champagne bubbling in both their hands. A few feet away a group of Ithorians appeared to be in a rather heated discussion. All wealthy potential First Order supporters and patrons were invited to the gala./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Everyone was dressed in their best finery, especially the young women present, no doubt hoping to catch the eye of the new Supreme Leader. Their bleached teeth and expensive jewels flashed in the white light. Ren barely spared them a glance, his eyes searching for that infuriating shock of ginger hair./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ren's eyes snagged on Hux's form. He had never seen Hux out of uniform before, but tonight he was wearing a snow white suit with a red lapel tucked into his pocket. The suit didn't look as ridiculous as Ren thought it would on him. In fact, Hux looked rather handsome. As rigidly composed as ever, but somehow softer around the edges./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Hux had a lazy smile on his face, completely at ease in his element. Charming people out of their wits was something of a hobby for Hux, especially when it came to money or preserving his life. He was currently talking to a young man with dark hair and an arrogant looking face. Hux laughed loudly at something the man said. Said man looked ridiculously pleased with himself and touched Hux's hand lightly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Kylo frowned, the movement pulling at the scar that split his face apart. Since when did Hux allow people to touch him in such a casual manner? And what had the boy said that made Hux laugh like that? The lilting sound, light and carefree as tinkling bells, echoed through his head. He'd only ever heard Hux angry; the only laughter he'd ever directed at Ren was harsh and mocking. Ren took note of the flute of champagne in Hux's hand and prodded his mind gently, trying to figure out just how much the General had drunk. It was only his first glass. Certainly not enough to get the General drunk. Ren had seen him down entire bottles of Corellian whiskey without so much as a hiccup./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ren watched as the boy's hand trailed from Hux's hand to his elbow, caressing it lightly. Kylo's frown deepened, something dark blooming in his chest and seeping into his bloodstream. He could feel the dark side of the force collecting around him in a thick cloud, making it hard to think. He breathed harshly through his nose, debating the merits of murdering whoever the arrogant boy was. He could do it quietly. Stop the boy's heart. No one would be able to link it back to him. Except for Hux, of course. Hux would figure it out in a matter of seconds, and then Ren would probably have to ward off his own murder./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The boy leaned in close to Hux and whispered something in his ear. Hux's smile widened and he nodded, whispering something back in return. Something snapped in Ren, releasing a wave of anger./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ren eyed the flute of champagne in the boy's unoccupied hand — was he even old enough to drink? — and a new idea sparked in his mind. With almost no effort at all, he sent a small burst of energy through the room. The sound of shattering glass cut through the ambiance of voices. Ren watched in satisfaction as the boy gave an undignified yelped as his flute exploded in his hand, showering him in glass and champagne. Hux took an abrupt step back, trying to escape the mess. His eyebrows shot up in what was either surprise or confusion./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /Almost immediately, Ren saw Hux working it out in his head. Saw the way his mouth set in an annoyed line and the way his jaw clenched as his eyes moved over the room, searching. Ren tried to slink back into the shadows, but it was too late. Hux's eyes landed on him, pinning him to the spot with an icy glare./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Hux murmured something to the boy before turning on his heel and making his way through the crowd. Ren figited as Hux made his slow approach, wondering if he maybe made a mistake by not bringing any guards with him. He was the most powerful force user in the galaxy, but he wondered how much it would be of use to him against an angry Hux. He guessed he was about to find out./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Supreme Leader," Hux greeted through clenched teeth when he finally reached Ren. "Can I help you with something?'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ren scrambled for an answer. He didn't actually want to see Hux, only wanted him to keep a distance from that annoying boy. Now that Ren thought about it, he should have just invaded the boy's mind and willed him to end the conversation. Now he had to come up with an excuse to explain his behavior. "I'm tired," Ren said. "I wish to retire to my rooms."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Hux raised an eyebrow. "And you require my assistance for this? Want me to tuck you in? Read you a bedtime story and kiss you goodnight?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"An image of the General's lips on his flashed through Ren's mind, soft and warm and pliant beneath his. It caused a small ache to pierce his chest./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ren clamped down on the thought and willed it away. Kissing Hux? What in karking hell was he thinking? "You should retire as well," Ren said. "I know for a fact you haven't slept in 72 hours, and if negotiations are to go well, I need my General to be in top shape."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Hux flashed Ren a look. "Thank you for your concern, Supreme Leader, but I assure you I'm fine. Or at least I was, until you interrupted. It was nice to have some intelligent company for once, especially after being trapped in a shuttle with you for so long. Conversing with the Prince was more refreshing than a good night's sleep could ever be."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ren felt his eye twitch. "Yes, I'm sure someone taking an interest in you must be very refreshing," he said. "I can't imagine very many people are into arrogant, stubborn, homicidal maniacs with a cat fetish."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Hux opened his mouth to retort but then seemed to think better of it. He was doing that a lot lately: holding his tongue. The old Hux would have bitten back with a snappy remark of his own. Unleashed an arsenal of well picked words designed to cut Ren as deep as possible. Snoke wasn't there to keep Ren from killing him anymore though, so Hux had to be more careful with what he said. " I'll inform everyone of your departure and make the appropriate excuses," Hux said. "I'm sure as Supreme Leader you have many important tasks to attend to and are not simply going to sit in your room in the dark and talk to your dead grandfather's mask."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ah. Not so much of a coward after all./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""At least I have more important tasks to attend to than flirting," Ren said./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Hux narrowed his eyes. "That," Hux said, pointing at the boy with the dark hair and arrogant face, "is the Prince of Athulla. I am trying to secure funds for the First Oder, which we, in case you haven't realized, are in dire need of. And since our Supreme Leader hasn't taken the initiative to achieve such aims, it falls to me."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""And I see that you're willing to stoop to any low to get what you want, even if it means whoring yourself out like a common prostitute," Ren said./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The remark didn't get the reaction Ren was hoping for. He was expecting Hux to flush that brilliant shade of crimson he often did when he got angry. He wanted to see Hux's hands tremble and clench in suppressed rage. Wanted to have him hiss back a vulgar retort. No one tore down Hux's polished and proper exterior as well as Ren. And no one enjoyed seeing the General in a deranged state more than Ren. Unfortunately for him, Hux simply cocked his head to the side and gave a small /"Of course I'm willing to go to any lengths to ensure the First Order's success," Hux said. "It certainly wouldn't be the first time I've used such tactics to achieve my aims. I'm skilled in many areas of… persuasion, not that you'll ever get to know them. Good night now, Supreme Leader. I hope you sleep well. Though I can't imagine you'll be as refreshed as I in the morning."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"With that, Hux allowed himself a satisfied smirk before turning on his heal and weaving his way through the crowd, back to the karking boy — prince — whatever the kark he was. Ren sneered at Hux's back, a fresh wave of murderous intent pulsing through him as he watched him place a hand on the prince's shoulder and lean in to whisper in his ear. Both men laughed at whatever it was Hux said./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ren glowered at the pair for a moment longer before he stalked out of the room, a snarl forming on his face as he tugged at the starched collar. The people around him scurried out of his way, wearily watching as he stormed by. Too bad for Ren. He was in the mood to kill something. An unaware guest standing in his way would have provided the perfect opportunity, Hux's rage be damned./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Hux. That karking, pompous ass./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Hux could go to bed with whomever he liked. It was none of Ren's concern. And if Hux's sleeping around helped secure funds for the First Order, all the better. Ren was acting insane. He could admit that he wasn't the most level headed person, but this was ridiculous. Why should he care if Hux sleeps with another man? Hux meant nothing to Ren. He was simply convenient to keep around. A pawn at his disposal. A means to an end. And when he outlived his usefulness, Ren would kill him. There was nothing more to their relationship./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"But even whilst Ren thought this, his chest twinged with pain. What in Palpatine's name was wrong with him? Maybe he was coming down with some backwater planet disease. Or maybe Hux was vying to be Supreme Leader and had slipped Ren a poison. He wouldn't put it past the man. He should get checked out by a medical droid, just to be sure./p 


End file.
